


Headcanons and Ideas

by Scrivenger_Grimgar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corpses, Dark Magic, Grim is a Nerd, Headcaonons, Healing Magic, Horcruxes, I love causing characters emotional pain, Lamia, LotD&U, Magic, Magic bonds, Naga, Necromancers, Necromancy, Parselmagic, Parseltongue, Personal Theories, Snakes, Soul Magic, Soul Sewing, Souls, Souls & Spirits, Spirits, The Log of the Dead & Undying, Undead, Various non-magical creatures, apparently, black magic, necromancer - Freeform, random ideas, snake people, various magical creatures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrivenger_Grimgar/pseuds/Scrivenger_Grimgar
Summary: From magical theory, to how the Ministry of Magic is run, conspiracy theories, possible history, character genealogy, and even species specifics!Feel free to use my ideas, but please credit me, or mention as inspiration, at least.





	1. The Serthis

**Author's Note:**

> Please, do tell me if i got any of the translations wrong, because I do not know Mandarin, Russian, or Korean, have only a small basis of knowledge on Japanese, and am still learning French. If you want to add more translations, post them in the comments, and I'll be sure to update! (;O　w　O)ノ

 

#  **Serthis**

_Lamia_ and _naga_ are a type of magical creature belonging to the _Serthis_ family. Though both are part-snake part-human, the difference between _naga_ and _lamia_ is that, while _lamia_ are venomous, _naga_ are not. Both _lamia_ and _naga_ are split further into three clans depending on how they live. _Serthis_ that live in caves and rocky crags, or in deserts or forest floors are part of the **Blacclif**  (Earth) clan. _Serthis_ who live in the trees are part of the **Hoffbled**  (Sky) clan. Though all _serthis_ can swim, the ones that live mainly in the water are part of the **Hreanea**  (Sea) clan. 

* * *

###  **Hreanea (海の一族) (海的氏族) (Морской клан) (Famille de la Mer) (바다의 일족)**

The **Hreanea** clan _serthis_ are all venomous, and the clan is therefore made of only _lamia_. They are comfortable in both fresh and salt water, and have the most physically unique characteristics. **Hreanea** _serthis_ have long tails, that flatten towards the end to form a paddle to help maneuver in the water. **Hreanea** _serthis_ are capable of using parselmagic in and out of the water. Out of the six quivers, the spinefeather quiver is the most varied; Spinefeathers have a hood made of pointy tipped feathers starting at the top of the temple to the base of the neck in the shape of a 'u' when flared, or appear like the profile view of a crested cardinal or blue jay when flattened. Their tail paddles sport spines that act like the dorsal fin of a fish, but without webbing. The spines are hard and thin, and secret a neuro-toxic poison to deter possible predators from snapping at their tails to disable them. A second eyelid protects their eyes from debris in the water while swimming. These characteristics remain while in snake form. Another quiver, similar to the Spinefeathers, are the Spinetails, who hold most of the same characteristics apart from the hood. The Spinefeathers and Spinetails live relatively close together, and are the only quivers to remain in close contact in the **Hreanea** clan. The other quivers live spread across the seas and oceans, in rivers, lakes, and swamps, and send occasional messages by migrating whales, dolphins, sharks, ichtheocentaurs, water serpents, mizuchi, and merfolk (some only if peace treaties are formed). The predators they have are large sharks, sea-dragons, colossal squid/kracken, bake-kujira, kelpie, selkie, akkorokamui, kappa, sirens, hydra, grindylow, bunyip, charybdis, ichtheocentaur, leviathan, undine, wyvern, dragons, mizuchi, Jormundgard, Tiamat, grootslang, and tortuga (large magical turtles). They prey upon grindylow, kappa, sirens, tortuga young, fish, mussels, mollusks, encantado, kelpie, selkie, kushtaka, ichtheocentaurs, hippocamp, mishipeshu, merfolk, undine, ningyo, bunyip, swan maidens, sea monk, salamanders, frogs, otters, beavers, eels, turtles, iguana, tortoise, crabs, dogfish, rays, seals, dugong, manatees, shrimp, crustaceans, lamprey, oysters, sea lions, starfish, water birds, rats, toads, newts, sunfish, and urchins.

###  **Blacclif (地球の一族) (地球家庭) (Клан Земли) (Famille de la Terre) (지구 가족)**

The **Blacclif** clan _serthis_ can be both venomous and non-venamous, meaning both _naga_ and _lamia_. They make their homes in cliffside caves, desert oasis', forest clearings, and rocky outposts, depending on what quiver the den is made of. The **Blacclif** clan consists of Rattlebacks, Taipans, Cobras, Audrues, Vipers, and Adders. Audrues are the most quirky in appearance, with short spikes running down their backs, and horns over their eyes; they are non-venomous. Audrues, Rattlebacks, and Vipers have rough overlapping scales, with a more dull luster, while Taipans and Cobras have smoother scales with a natural shine, but Adders have scales that, while not overlapping, do have texture, and are less dull than the former. A certain Quiver of Audrues, called Gemridge, whom live deep in mineral rich caves, have very interesting habits of eating the common minerals found in their home. Their scales take the colour of the rocks and stone around them while their ridges of minerals grow off their bodies for protection and display. The **Blacclif** _serthis_ natural predators are extremely varied because of the natural areas they inhabit. They would include: bears, big cats, dragons, roc, gryffins, hippogryffs, manticores, cerberus, orthos, thunderbirds, cu sith, crocotta, cipactli, nue, wyverns, and knuckers. They prey upon rats, dogs, bats, birds, lizards, turtles, bobcats, shrews, beavers, otters, platypus, echidna, eggs, raccoons, rabbits, civets, deer, antelope, badgers, caimans, caracals, cassowary, giant centipedes, large spiders, large beetles, coyotes, mice, foxes, ferrets, weasels, fossa, geckos, gerbils, goats, geese, gophers, grouse, guinea fowl, pigs, hares, herons, donkeys, mules, humans, hyenas, jackals, squirrels, koalas, lemurs, llamas, lynx, meerkats, moles, ocelots, porcupine, possum, quail, sun bears, swans, tapir, vultures, boars, zebra, jackalope, cu sith, satyr, fauns, centaurs, ipotane, karkandann, longma, onocentaur, Pegasus, cait sidhe, mujina, kamaitachi, baku, skvader, al-mi'raj, wolpertinger, bakeneko, kitsune, rokurokubi, baku, nue, dwarfs, gnomes, trolls, valkyrie, dryads, tengu, and wendigo.

###  **Hoffbled (空の一族) (天空的氏族) (Небесный клан) (Famille du Ciel) (천상의 가족)**

The **Hoffbled** clan _serthis_ are typically non-venomous, but do include several types of venomous _serthis_ as well. They are more solitary creatures, who gather once a month, on the full moon, to discuss problems, trade and barter information and supplies, and for those not mated to search out possible mates once they are of age. They live in the treetops of forests, either alone or with their mates, preying on smaller creatures than their counter clans, as they have neither the needs nor necessities to hunt larger prey, even if they are usually larger than other other _serthis_. The **Hoffbled** clan is made up of Pythons, Boas, Vipers, Mambas, Taipans, Coralbacks, and Treeclimbers. Predators include: big cats, coatl, knucker, dragons, tsuchigumo, jorogumo, scorpiones (scorpion-people), owlursus, veela, harpies, tengu, hyppogryffs, gryffins, wyverns, and nue. They prey upon rats, dogs, bats, birds, lizards, turtles, bobcats, shrews, beavers, otters, platypus, echidna, eggs, raccoons, rabbits, civets, deer, antelope, badgers, caimans, caracals, cassowary, giant centipedes, large spiders, large beetles, coyotes, mice, foxes, ferrets, weasels, fossa, geckos, gerbils, goats, geese, gophers, grouse, guinea fowl, pigs, hares, herons, donkeys, mules, humans, hyenas, jackals, squirrels, koalas, lemurs, llamas, lynx, meerkats, moles, ocelots, porcupine, possum, quail, sun bears, swans, tapir, vultures, boars, zebra, mandrills, marmosets, tamarins, chapuchins, squirell monkeys, saki monkeys, howler monkeys, spider monkeys, woolly monkeys, owl monkeys, titi monkeys, baboons, colobus, gray langurs, macaques, mangabeys, jackalope, cu sith, satyr, fauns, centaurs, ipotane, karkandann, longma, onocentaur, Pegasus, cait sidhe, mujina, kamaitachi, baku, skvader, al-mi'raj, wolpertinger, bakeneko, kitsune, rokurokubi, baku, nue, dwarfs, gnomes, trolls, valkyrie, satori, shug monkey, yeren, dryads, tengu, and wendigo.


	2. A Guide to the Necrosphere & Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Necromancy is never really explained in HP. And when something isn't explained, my brain starts to think. I start to think: "Why am I like this?"

#  **A Guide to the Necrosphere and Beyond**

###  **Rules of Necromancy**

_Necromancy_ is not the art of bringing the dead back to life, but rather the art of guiding and healing souls.

There are four parts to a person’s constitution, all connected: _Magus_ , _Corpus_ , _Psyche_ , and _Anima_.

_Corpus_ is the body, the first compound that we are born with, and the one that develops with time.

_Psyche_ is the mind, the one compound that we are not born with, and that develops with experience.

_Anima_ is the soul, the second compound that we are born with, and the one that develops with practice.  

_Magus_ , a person’s magical core, in connected to all three.

All three of these things are needed for a person to live, and all magics can be sorted into one of these three compounds. _Necromancers_ are essentially healers for _Anima_ , rather than _Corpus_ or _Psyche_. They can not bring the dead back to life, even if they can contact souls of the dead and give them temporary housing in inanimate objects.

A soul cannot live in a _Crux_ , soul housing, for longer than three weeks if they have previously been deceased.

A combination of damage to _Corpus_ and _Psyche_ can damage a person’s _Anima_ . One’s only option at that point is to visit a _Necromancer_ , as normal Healers and Mind Healers cannot assist with damaged _Anima_.

_Horcrux_ are not to be made. They are a crude form of _Necromancy_ that was created in an attempt to recreate the immortality of a _Nosferatu_ . For each _Horcrux_ , the caster tears their soul in half, leaving it mangled, which can result in damage to one’s _Psyche_ , _Corpus_ , and _Magus_ . When the _Psyche_ is damaged, the caster becomes unstable, unpredictable, and eventually succumbs to insanity if enough _Horcrux_ are made. When the _Corpus_ is damaged, the caster’s physical form can distort or warp into something inhuman and unnatural. When the _Magus_ is damaged, it will take more effort for the caster to cast spells, as their magic reserves become less and less with each _Horcrux_ made; in addition, the caster is unable to restrict the flow of their magic, which results in them leaving their magical signature everywhere they or their _Horcrux_ go. To heal one who has made a _Horcrux_ , you must have the _Horcrux_ and the person within arm’s reach, and to, essentially, sew or knit their frayed soul back together.

A _Nosferatu_ is a witch or wizard with active or latent _Necromantic_ abilities, who die before reaching their thirteenth birthday, and who’s magic uses _Necromancy_ on itself to turn the fresh corpse of the newly late magical into a _Crux_ to retain their soul. Normally, the _Crux_ would return the soul to the _Necrosphere_ just after three weeks, because the _Crux_ is usually a foreign object that does not retain a soul itself and is not fit to retain a soul for more than approximately three weeks. However, since the _Crux_ is the person’s body, it is already familiar to the soul, and is then tethered permanently to their now semi-living body. The body has no need to eat, sleep, or breathe, but is capable of all three with the assistance of magic and will not grow without the propting of magic either. Much like _Horcrux_ , the creation of _Inferi_ are an attempted recreation of _Nosferatu_ , however, since it is someone attempting to bring another person back to life, the mind is rejected from the bond with _Anima_ and _Corpus_ , leaving it as a body with a soul but no mind.

Coincidentally, there are several other creatures like _Inferi_ , created through magical experimentation or natural phenomena of _Psyche_ , _Anima_ , and _Corpus_ . Among them are _Liches_ , _Draugr_ , _Wraiths_ , _Revenants_ , _Jiangshi_ , and _Banshees_.

_Banshees_ were created in an attempt to out smart Death by predicting the deaths of loved ones, but however much they could predict the deaths, they couldn’t stop them and are prevented by magic from telling anyone, and so are left to scream.

_Jiangshi_ were an attempt to create mindless undead soldiers. Originally used to move the corpses of soldiers from war, or those who die far from home, back to their friends and family. They move with a strange hopping motion, and are known to drink the blood of passers by.

_Revenants_ are the result of violent murder victims coming into contact with a _Lich_ , and their rather overpowering death fueled magic.

_Wraiths_ are created when a person’s body dies, but they have a _Horcrux_ anchoring their soul to this plane.

_Draugr_ are the result of suicide victims coming into contact with a _Lich_ ’s death fueled magic.

_Liches_ are created when a large number of deaths happen in one area. The magic that is released when people die ( _Relev Occas_ ) culminates it one area until it comes into contact with a living being, that being will become a _Lich_. The one(s) responsible for the carnage are unable to become Liches themselves due to the preventative magic of the rage and anger of the victims.

There are different types of _Liches_ made from different grades of _Relev Occas_ magic. The grades change depending on the manner in which the people die. By disease or poisoning makes _Felues Occas_ . Death by drowning, suffocation, burning, bleeding, or time makes _Sortem Occas_ . Murder, suicide, and massacre create _Caedis Occas_ . _Liches_ are usually formed after natural disasters and such.

Soul bonds are a rare type of bond that can be initiated through several different ways and each bond and bondmate having a different dynamic. The main component in creating a soul bond is for the bondmates’ souls to touch. There is a certain ritual that can achieve this, and could be compared to loosely tying a string. Other methods create stronger bonds, such as a twin’s bond, a type of soul bond that acts as a chain and anchor between the bondmates; keeping both stable, in mind, body, soul, and magic. A twins’ bond is special because each twin has half of the other’s own in addition to their own half. Interfering with such bonds is not simply back luck, but also makes both bondmates relatively irrational and volatile. When someone who is in a soul bond with another dies, their counterpart should feel as though someone is trying to tear out their heart, accompanied by a mix of anguish, fear, sadness, melancholy, depression and regret aimed at the bondmate, and a varying amount of apathy towards the world, or even life in general. The stronger the soul bond the stronger the apathy.


	3. Magical Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh, hello, welcome to the hell that is my mindscape.

**Magical Creatures**

**Non-Mortal/A-Mortal**

  1. Ajin
    1. Humans who are incapable of staying dead due to bodily trauma, however are not immune to diseases, aging, or injury. 
  2. Banshee
    1. Banshees were created in an attempt to out smart Death by predicting the deaths of loved ones, but however much they could predict the deaths, they couldn’t stop them and are prevented by magic from telling anyone, and so are left to scream.
  3. Boggarts
    1. Boggarts feed off of and take the form of a person’s deepest fear.
  4. Draugr
    1. Draugr are the result of suicide victims coming into contact with a Lich’s death fueled magic.
  5. Dementors
    1. A-mortal semi-cryptids who feed off of the Psyche’s happiness, causing it to drain away, and the Anima of humans.
  6. Liches
    1. See “Rules of Necromancy” (paragraphs 18-19)
  7. Wraiths
    1. Wraiths are created when a person’s body dies, but they have a Horcrux anchoring their soul to this plane.
  8. Inferius
    1. Another attempt at pseudo Necromancy, rather unsuccessful as the Corpus decays over time.
  9. Jiangshi
    1. Jiangshi were an attempt to create mindless undead soldiers. Unlike Inferius, Jiangshi do not decay. Originally used to move the corpses of soldiers from war, or those who die far from home, back to their friends and family. They move with a strange hopping motion, and are known to drink the blood of passers by. 
  10. Revenants
    1. Revenants are the result of violent murder victims coming into contact with a Lich, and their rather overpowering death fueled magic.
  11. Nosferatu
    1. See “Rules of Necromancy” (paragraph 11)



**Mortal**

  1. Reptiles
    1. Crocodilia
      1. Cipactli
      2. Sobek
    2. Lepidosauria
    3. Testudines (Turtles)
      1. Black Tortoise
      2. Tortuga
      3. Kurma
      4. Zaratan
    4. Aves
      1. Adarna
      2. Aethon
      3. Alicanto
      4. Bennu
      5. Caladrius
      6. Cetan
      7. Feng Huang
      8. Gandaberunda
      9. Gamayun
      10. Garuda
      11. Harpy, Sirin
      12. Hraesvelgr
      13. Horus
      14. Hugin & Munin
      15. Natchkrapp
      16. Oozlum Bird
      17. Owlman
      18. Pamola
      19. Phoenix
      20. Ra
      21. Rain Bird, Shangyang
      22. Roc
      23. Strix
      24. Tengu
      25. Thunderbird
      26. Turul
      27. Vermilion Bird
      28. Yatagarasu
  2. Mammals
    1. Canines
      1. Wolves
      2. Wild Dogs
      3. Hyenas
      4. Grimms
      5. Foxes
      6. Coyotes
    2. Felines
    3. Enchanted Equine
      1. Winged
        1. Pegasuses
        2. Thestral
      2. Horned
        1. Unicorn
        2. Bicorn
        3. Tricorn
    4. Homo Sapien (Humans)
      1. Squibs
      2. Wizards
  3. Amphibians
    1. Toads
    2. Salamanders/Newts
  4. Homorphids
    1. Ghouls
      1. Known man eaters, can eat nothing but human’s flesh. Have a liquid muscle-like appendage that sprouts from the back in one of four places, each granting different abilities. Thought to be descendants of parasite infected humans, and supposedly evolved to form of symbiotic relationship.
    2. False children
      1. Born from magical children under thirteen years old being starved to death, false children are Homorphids who are adapted to hunt mainly humans. They have snake like jaws, jointed at the middle so as to open wider to allow to swallow pieces of their prey whole, and using knife-like hands to scrape flesh from bone. Unlike humans, false children have digitigrade legs, with dinosaur- or dragon-like feet; they are fast and agile, running on all fours and curling the knife-like hands inwards like a giant ground sloth, it’s knuckles having evolved spikes to grip the soft earth below it. It has long limbs and a narrow tail used like a cheetah’s, or raptor’s, and while standing on its hind limbs it has a hunchback-like stance, reminiscent of a hyena. It uses photophores in its skin to change it to a human skin tone from it’s irregular pale lilac. A false child’s teeth are are shaped and positioned like a hyaenodon, also capable of snapping open bones to eat the marrow like a short faced bear. It is generally hairless, but known to have thick white fur in polar regions, otherwise having the appearance of a starved mutated man.
    3. Devils
    4. Equusapiens (Centaurians)
    5. Goblins
    6. Avesapiens (Veela/Harpies)
      1. Harpies are a creature with the torso, head and arms of a woman, and talons, tail and wings (mixed with the arms) of a bird.
    7. Anguisapiens 
      1. Lamia are classically a vampiric demon who by voluptuous artifices attracted young men, in order to enjoy their fresh, youthful, and pure flesh and blood. 
      2. Gorgons are female monsters depicted as having snakes on their head instead of hair, and sometimes described as having tusks, wings and brazen claws.
      3. Naga
    8. Piscisapiens (Merfolk/Ningyo)
      1. Freshwater
      2. Saltwater
    9. Giants
      1. Cave Giants
      2. Ice Giants
      3. Vulcans
    10. Lycanthropes (Were-Wolves)
      1. Wolf Bloods/Blood Bornes
      2. Turned/Bitten
    11. Vampires
      1. Turned
      2. Blood Bornes
      3. Royals
    12. Trolls
      1. Cave Trolls
      2. Mountain Trolls
  5. Cryptid
    1. Chimera
      1. Hippogriffs
        1. a creature with the front part of an eagle and hind legs and tail of a horse, symbols of Apollo. 
      2. Griffins/Gryphon/Gryps/Grypes
        1. a creature that combines the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle.
      3. Chimera Chimera
        1. a fire-breathing three-headed monster with one head of a lion, one of a snake, and another of a goat, lion claws in front and goat legs behind, and a long snake tail. 
      4. Manticore/Androphagos
        1. having the body of a red lion and a human head with three rows of sharp teeth. 
      5. Hippocampus
        1. a creature with the upper body of a horse and the lower body of a fish.
      6. Roc
      7. Charybdis
        1. A sea monster whose inhalations formed a deadly whirlpool or a huge water mouth. 
      8. Arachne/Jorogumo
        1. A half-spider half-female, the mother of all spiders. She was transformed into this state by Athena after losing a weaving contest.
      9. Catoblepas
        1. A buffalo-like creature with shaggy fur, large horns and a heavy head whose toxic breath or ugly looks could kill. 
      10. Crocotta/Cynolycus
        1. A creature with the body of a stag, a lion's neck, cloven hooves, and a wide mouth with a sharp, bony ridge in place of teeth. It imitates the human voice, calls men by name at night, and devours those who approach it. It is as brave as a lion, as swift as a horse, and as strong as a bull. It cannot be overcome by any weapon of steel.
      11. Eurynomos
        1. the netherworld daemon of rotting corpses dwelling in the Underworld. 
      12. Hippalectryon
        1. a creature with the fore-parts of a rooster and the body of a horse. 
      13. Minotaur
        1. a monster with the head of a bull and the body of a man; slain by Theseus. 
      14. Cerberus/Hellhound
        1. A the three-headed giant hound that guarded the gates of the Underworld. 
      15. Orthrus
        1. A two-headed dog, brother of Cerberus, slain by Heracles. 
      16. Ophiotaurus
        1. (Bull-Serpent), a creature part bull and part serpent. 
      17. Ouroboros
        1. an immortal self-eating, circular being. The being is a serpent or a dragon curled into a circle or hoop, biting its own tail. 
      18. Phoenix
        1. a golden-red fire bird of which only one could live at a time, but would burst into flames to rebirth from ashes as a new phoenix. 
      19. Scylla/Satyresses
        1. Creatures with human upper bodies, and the horns and hindquarters of a goat. Some were companions of Pan and Dionysus. 
      20. Skolopendra
        1. A giant sea monster said to be the size of a Greek trireme. It has a crayfish-like tail, numerous legs along its body which it uses like oars to move and extremely long hairs that protrude from its nostrils. Child of Phorcys and Keto.
      21. Stymphalian Birds
        1. man-eating birds with beaks of bronze and sharp metallic feathers they could launch at their victims. 
      22. Kotobuki
        1. The kotobuki is an auspicious chimera whose body contains parts from all twelve animals of the zodiac. It has the head of a rat, the ears of a hare, the horns of an ox, the comb of a rooster, the beard of a sheep, the mane of a horse, the neck of a dragon, the back of a boar, the shoulders and belly of a tiger, the front legs of a monkey, the rear legs of a dog, and the tail of a snake. 
    2. Daemon
    3. Draco (Dracians)
      1. Dracoterre (Earthbound Dracians)
        1. Dracoterre Nicrus (Wyrms)
          1. Dt. Nicrus Basilisk
          2. Dt. Nicrus Lean Hydra
          3. Dt. Nicrus Jörmungandr
          4. Dt. Nicrus Níðo̢ggr
          5. Dt. Nicrus Tsuchinoko
          6. Dt. Nicrus Yamata Orochi
        2. Dracoterre Duocrus (Lynd Worms)
          1. Dt. Duocrus Hydra
        3. Dracoterre Tetracrus (Drakes)
          1. Dt. Tetracrus Cornamus
          2. Dt. Tetracrus Fáfnir
          3. Dt. Tetracrus Hydra
          4. Dt. Tetracrus Ouroboros
          5. Dt. Tetracrus Python
      2. Dracaelum (Sky Faring Dracians)
        1. Dracaelum Nicrus (Ampheterres)
          1. Dc. Nicrus Quetzalcoatl
        2. Dracaelum Duocrus (Wyverns)
          1. Dc. Duocrus Amphisbaina
          2. Dc. Duocrus Cockatrice
          3. Dc. Duocrus Jaculus
        3. Dracaelum Tetracrus (Dragons)
      3. Dracomare (Seafaring Dracians)
        1. Dracomare Nicrus (Sea Snakes)
          1. Dm. Nicrus Cetus
          2. Dm. Nicrus Echidna
          3. Dm. Nicrus Hydra
          4. Dm. Nicrus Jörmungandr
          5. Dm. Nicrus Scylla
          6. Dm. Nicrus Selma
        2. Dracomare Duocrus (Sea Serpents)
          1. Dm. Duocrus Tiamat
        3. Dracomare Tetracrus (Leviathans)
          1. Dm. Tetracrus Bakunawa
          2. Dm. Tetracrus Leviathan
          3. Dm. Tetracrus Long
          4. Dm. Tetracrus Ryu




	4. Charms & Transfigurations

**Casting Charms**

Magic is the act of manipulating matter ( _ Material _ ) and energy ( _ Impact _ ) through thoughts and emotions (collectively called  _ Intentions _ ). Say, you want to cast a  _ Leviosa _ on a book; the  _ Material _ is the book, the  _ Impact _ is levitation, and the  _ Intention _ is to float the book to specifically “this” height. To successfully cast  _ Wingardium Leviosa _ , you must acknowledge all three things. Most people, however, find it hard to think of three things simultaneously*, so it became three different processes,  _ Thought _ ,  _ Action _ , and  _ Statement _ .  _ Thought _ is your  _ Intention _ to float the book to specifically “this” height.  _ Action _ is your wand movements, or where you are pointing your wand, acknowledging the book, the  _ Material _ .  _ Statement _ is your verbal decree of _“_ _ Wingardium Leviosa _ _”_ as the  _ Impact _ . _“_ _ Leviosa _ _”_ from the Latin _“_ _ Laevis ,  Levis _ _”_ meaning “light weight”. Listed is the  _ Statement _ of Spells, their origins and meanings:

_ Avada Kedavra _ : “Killing Curse”

  * Aramic _“_ _Abhadda Kedhabhra_ _”_ = “disappear like this word”


  * Latin _“_ _Cadaver_ _”_ = “cadaver, corpse”
  * Latin _“_ _Cadere_ _”_ = “to fall”



_ Expecto Patronum _ : “Patronus Charm”

  * Latin _“_ _Ejecto \+  Expello_ _”_ = “cast out, expel, banish, eject”


  * Latin _“_ _Patronus , Patronum_ _”_ = “patron, defender, Protector”



_ Expelliarmus _ : “Disarming Charm”

  * Latin _“_ _Expello_ _”_ = “drive out, expel, banish”;
  * Latin _“_ _Armis , Arma_ _”_ = “weapon, weapons”



_ Lumos _ : “Lighting Spell”

  * Latin _“_ _Lumen , Lux_ _”_ = “light”



_ Stupefy _ : “Stunner”

  * Latin _“_ _Stupefacio_ _”_ = “make senseless, benumb”



Messing up a  _ Statement _ , or messing around with it without proper knowledge is known to have unknown effects, though generally thought bad, because everyone will associate the pronunciation of the  _ Statement _ with different things, making the result unpredictable. This is because you are changing what you are verbally stating the  _ Impact _ is, but keeping the  _ Intention _ the same, confusing the magic as to which plea it should follow.

Changing the  _ Statement _ with the proper knowledge of the language it is based on is often used as a type of training for apprentice  _ Spell Weavers _ so that they can begin to understand how conjugation, grammar, synonyms and antonyms, adjectives, verbs, and personal subjectivity affect how a spell acts. This is best done either not at all, or with one’s master’s supervision to prevent debilitation and injuries, or otherwise damaging side effects.

While the  _ Impact _ and  _ Intentions _ might seem similar, they are different in that the  _ Intention _ is what you want to happen, whereas the  _ Impact _ is what actually happens. Both have different effects of what happens. While the  _ Impact _ is general, a simplistic summation, the  _ Intention _ outline specifics that you want to happen, such as if you want it to move, the direction it might move, how high it will float above another solid or liquid  _ Material _ , etc.

An apparent divide exists between magic users about Dark and Light magics. The author finds this personally confusing. Light casters speak as though Dark magics are inherently evil and wrong. This has gone so far as to effect the government’s efficiency and the laws passed. The author doesn’t know why.

In reality, the difference between Dark and Light magic is how the caster casts magic. Dark Mage’s  _ Intentions _ are based more on emotion and instinct, keeping it flowing and natural. Light Mage’s  _ Intentions _ are based more on conscious thought and command, making it much more robotic or technical in fluidity. This is the only difference.

Why does this affect the UKMG (United Kingdom Magical Government)? Because “Light” is seen as morally right, even though it has nothing to do with morals in the first place. It is Ridiculous. 

**Casting Transfigurations**

_Transfigurations_ are interesting in the aspect that they are turning one thing into something else. _Transfiguration_ can be done one of two ways. The first is _Specified_ _Transfiguration_ , where the caster specifies what is wanted through the _Statement_ aspect of casting. The second is _Unspecified_ _Transfiguration_ , where the caster is using mostly the _Thought_ aspect, as used in _Charms_ , to change one thing into another. Using one’s imagination like this, while also using the _Statement_ aspect is generally used as a handsome crutch when first learning. _Transfiguration_ _Masters_ should know how to use both alone. 

There are five types of  _ transfigurations _ :  _ Permanent _ ,  _ Impermanent _ ,  _ Reversal _ ,  _ Conjuration _ , and  _ Banishing _ . 

_Permanent_ _Transfigurations_ are, as they sound, permanent. They can be reversed, but will not turn back to their previous forms until reversed. 

_Impermanent_ _Transfigurations_ are used as a crutch when first learning. Depending on how much power is used by the caster in the _transfiguration_ , the time until the object turns back differs. 

_Reversal_ is the reversal of a _Permanent_ or _Impermanent_ _Transfiguration_. 

_Conjuration_ is the _Permanent_ _Transfiguration_ of air into an object. 

_ Banishing _ in the opposite of  _ Conjuration _ , being the  _ transfiguration _ of an object into air.


	5. Family Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://www.familyecho.com/?p=E2U8I&c=hbdzjhb6du&f=846396511855097682

This is a work in progress.  


**KEY:**

* =  _not actually or directly related to, but whom are in the care of, for one reason or another_

**(bold)** =  _not actually or directly related to the house by blood_

~~strike through~~ = _this person has been struck off the official family for some reason_

FtM / MtF =  _this person is transgender, either Female to Male, or Male to Female_

dead / alive _= this person's status changes by circumstance or time, but feel free to decide weather **all** of the characters are dead or alive_

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**

Voltanis Black

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1799

Spouse: Helenna Black, nee Bones

Kids: Reticuli Black; Pyxis Duane, nee Black

 

**(Helenna Black, nee Bones**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1800**

**Spouse: Voltanis Black**

**Kids: Reticuli Black; Pyxis Duane, nee Black)**

 

Pyxis Duane, nee Black

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1823

Spouse: Remiel Duane

Kids: Uriel Duane

 

Reticuli Black

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1825

Spouse: Scarlet Black, nee Morreau

Kids: Canopus Black; Lucretia Rowle, nee Black

 

 

**(Scarlet Black, nee Morreau**

**Magical female, dead**

**Born: 1823**

**Spouse: Reticuli Black**

**Kids: Canopus Black; Lucretia Rowle, nee Black)**

 

Lucretia Rowle, nee Black

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1845

Spouse: Rupart Rowle

Kids: Herman Rowle

 

Canopus Black

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1860

Spouse: Elizabeth Black, nee Moody

Kids: Crux Black; Crucis Black 

 

**(Elizabeth Black, nee Moody**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1860**

**Spouse: Canopus Black**

**Kids: Crux Black; Crucis Black)**

Crux Black 

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1880

Spouse: Abigail Black, nee Wright

Kids: Rigel Black; Perseus Black

 

**(Abigail Black, nee Wright**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1880**

**Spouse: Crux Black**

**Kids: Rigel Black; Perseus Black)**

 

Crucis Black

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1883

Spouse: Charlotte Black, nee Malfoy

Kids: Cetus Black

 

**(Charlotte Black, nee Malfoy**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1884**

**Spouse: Crucis Black**

**Kids: Cetus Black)**

 

Rigel Black

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1906

Spouse: Beatrix Black, nee Lestrange

Kids: Orion Black; Cygnus Black

 

**(Beatrix Black, nee Lestrange**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1905**

**Spouse: Rigel Black**

**Kids: Orion Black; Cygnus Black)**

 

Perseus Black

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1900

Spouse: Cecilia Black, nee Noisette

Kids: Dorea Potter, nee Black; Therese Black

 

**(Cecilia Black, nee Noisette**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1900**

**Spouse: Perseus Black**

**Kids: Dorea Potter, nee Black; Therese Black)**

 

Dorea Potter, nee Black

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1920

Spouse: Charles Potter

Kids: James Potter

 

Cetus Black

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1904

Spouse: Martha Black, nee Crouch

Kids: Walburga Black, nee Black; Pisces Prewett, nee Black

 

**(Martha Black, nee Crouch**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1906**

**Spouse: Cetus Black**

**Kids: Walburga Black, nee Black; Pisces Prewett, nee Black)**

 

Walburga Black, nee Black

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1925

Spouse: Orion Black

Kids: ~~Sirius Black~~ ; Regulus Black

 

Pisces Prewett, nee Black

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1927

Spouse: Charles Prewett

Kids: Molly Weasley, nee Prewett; Gideon Prewett; Fabian Prewett

 

Orion Black

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1926

Spouse: Walburga Black, nee Black

Kids: ~~Sirius Black~~ ; Regulus Black

 

Walburga Black, nee Black

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1925

Spouse: Orion Black

Kids: ~~Sirius Black~~ ; Regulus Black

 

Cygnus Black III

Magical, male, dead

Born: February 11th, 1929

Spouse: Druella Black, nee Rosier

Kids: Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black; Andromeda Tonks, nee Black; Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black

 

**(Druella Black, nee Rosier**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: September 1st, 1928**

**Spouse: Cygnus Black**

**Kids: Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black; ~~Andromeda Tonks, nee Black~~ ; Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black)**

 

Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black

Magical, female, dead / alive

Born: Augus 6th, 1951

Spouse: Rodulphus Lestrange

Kids: ___

 

~~Andromeda Tonks, nee Black~~

Magical, female, alive

Born: August 6th, 1951

Spouse: Edward Tonks

Kids: ~~Nymphadora Tonks~~

 

Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black

Magical, female, alive

Born: 1955

Spouse: Lucius Malfoy

Kids: Draco Malfoy

 

~~Sirius Orion Black~~

Magical, male, dead / alive

Born: 1959

Spouse: ___

Kids: Harry Potter (-Black)

   


Regulus Black

Magical, male, dead(?)

Born: 1961

Spouse: ___

Kids: ___

 

**The Most Ancient House of Duane**

Remiel Duane

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1820

Spouse: Pyxis Duane, nee Black

Kids: Uriel Duane

 

**(Pyxis Duane, nee Black**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1823**

**Spouse: Remiel Duane**

**Kids: Uriel Duane)**

 

Uriel Duane

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1858

Spouse: Rhode Duane, nee Selwyn

Kids: Rhett Duane

 

**(Rhode Duane, nee Selwyn**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1857**

**Spouse: Uriel Duane**

**Kids: Rhett Duane)**

 

Rhett Duane

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1880

Spouse: Sophia Duane, nee King

Kids: Tirzah Le Strange, nee Duane; Sylas Duane

 

**(Sophia Duane, nee King**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1878**

**Spouse: Rhett Duane**

**Kids: Tirzah Le Strange, nee Duane; Sylas Duane)**

 

Tirzah Le Strange, nee Duane

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1911

Spouse: Victor Le Strange

Kids: Subrina Duane, nee Le Strange; Edward Le Strange

 

Sylas Duane

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1909

Spouse: Miranda Duane, nee Crouch

Kids: Quincy Duane

 

**(Miranda Duane, nee Crouch**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1909**

**Spouse: Sylas Duane**

**Kids: Quincy Duane)**

 

Quincy Duane

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1931

Spouse: Subrina Duane, nee Le Strange

Kids: Suellen Goldstein, nee Duane; Nikolai Duane

 

Subrina Duane, nee Le Strange

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1929

Spouse: Quincy Duane

Kids: Suellen Goldstein, nee Duane; Nikolai Duane

 

Suellen Goldstein, nee Duane

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1960

Spouse: Jason Goldstein

Kids: Anthony Goldstein

 

Nikolai Duane

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1961

Spouse: Rebbeca Duane, nee Baker

Kids: Arwen Duane; Sullivan Duane

 

**(Rebbeca Duane, nee Baker**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1960**

**Spouse: Nikolai Duane**

**Kids: Arwen Duane; Sullivan Duane)**

 

Sullivan Duane

Magical, male, alive

Born: 1983

Spouse: ___

Kids: *Maevis Duane-Shire; *Felix Corvin-Duane, of Ludroth

 

Arwen Duane

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1979

Spouse: Ophelia Duane, nee Chamberlyn

Kids: Maevis Duane-Shire; Felix Corvin-Duane, of Ludroth

 

**(Ophelia Duane, nee Chamberlyn**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1980**

**Spouse: Arwen Duane**

**Kids: Maevis Duane)**

 

Maevis Duane-Shire

Magical, female, alive

Born: 2001

Spouse: Nicole Duane-Shire

Kids: ___

 

Felix Corvin (-Duane, of Ludroth)

Magical, male, alive

Born: 2001

Spouse: Idan, of Ludroth

Kids: ___

 

**The Most Noble House of Le Strange**

Nathaniel Le Strange

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1879

Spouse: Phoenix Wright

Kids: Jocelin Rowle, nee Le Strange; Addison Malfoy, nee Le Strange; Beatrix Black, nee Le Strange; Victor Le Strange

 

**(Phoenix Le Strange, nee Wright**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1879**

**Spouse: Nathaniel Le Strange**

**Kids: Jocelin Rowle, nee Le Strange; Addison Malfoy, nee Le Strange; Beatrix Black, nee Le Strange; Victor Le Strange)**

 

Jocelin Rowle, nee Le Strange

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1906

Spouse: Lawrence Rowle

Kids: Iib Rosier, nee Rowle; Tancred Rowle

 

Addison Malfoy, nee Le Strange

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1903

Spouse: Laurel Malfoy

Kids: Abraxas Malfoy

 

Beatrix Black, nee Le Strange

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1906

Spouse: Rigel Black

Kids: Orion Black; Cygnus Black III

 

Victor Le Strange

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1909

Spouse: Tirzah Le Strange, nee Duane

Kids: Subrina Duane, nee Le Strange; Edward Le Strange

 

**(Tirzah Le Strange, nee Duane**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1911**

**Spouse: Victor Le Strange**

**Kids: Subrina Dane, nee Le Strange; Edward Le Strange)**

 

Subrina Duane, nee Le Strange

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1929 

Spouse: Quincy Duane

Kids: Suellen Goldstein, nee Duane; Nikolai Duane

 

Edward Le Strange

Magical, male, alive

Born: 1931

Spouse: Barbra Le Strange, nee Hepburn

Kids: Rodolphus Le Strange; Rabastian Le Strange

 

**(Barbra Le Strange, nee Hepburn**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1930**

**Spouse: Edward Le Strange**

**Kids: Rodolphus Le Strange; Rabastian Le Strange)**

 

Rabastian Le Strange

Magical, male, dead / alive

Born: 1953

Spouse: ___

Kids: ___

 

Rodolphus Le Strange

Magical, male, dead / alive

Born: 1953

Spouse: Bellatrix Le Strange, nee Black

Kids: ___

 

**(Bellatrix Le Strange, nee Black**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1951**

**Spouse: Rodolphus Le Strange**

**Kids: ___)**

 

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy**

Rodimus Malfoy

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1745

Spouse: Margret Malfoy, nee Bones

Kids: Optimus Malfoy

 

**(Margret Malfoy, nee Bones**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1744**

**Spouse: Rodimus Malfoy**

**Kids: Optimus Malfoy)**

 

Optimus Malfoy

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1762

Spouse: Carol Malfoy, nee Ackerman

Kids: Septimus Malfoy

 

**(Carol Malfoy, nee Ackerman**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1760**

**Spouse: Optimus Malfoy**

**Kids: Septimus Malfoy)**

 

Septimus Malfoy

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1786

Spouse: Antoinette Malfoy, nee Fitzroy

Kids: Louis Bones, nee Malfoy; Acacia Rowle, nee Malfoy; Octavian Malfoy

 

**(Antoinette Malfoy, nee Fitzroy**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1787**

**Spouse: Septimus Malfoy**

**Kids: Louis Bones, nee Malfoy; Acacia Rowle, nee Malfoy; Octavian Malfoy)**

 

Louis Bones, nee Malfoy

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1808

Spouse: Jean Bones

Kids: Jane Bones; Marius Bones

 

Acacia Rowle, nee Malfoy

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1824

Spouse: Antonin Rowle

Kids: Betty Thorne, nee Rowle; Rupart Rowle

 

Octavian Malfoy

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1828

Spouse: Maurice Malfoy, nee Greengrass

Kids: Alexander Malfoy; Duasi Rowle, nee Malfoy; Fulmen Malfoy; Matthias Malfoy

 

**(Maurice Malfoy, nee Greengrass**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1830**

**Spouse: Octavian Malfoy**

**Kids: Alexander Malfoy; Duasi Rowle, nee Malfoy; Fulmen Malfoy; Matthias Malfoy)**

 

Duasi Rowle, nee Malfoy

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1855

Spouse: Herman Rowle

Kids: Noches Rowle; Matilda Bones, nee Malfoy

 

Alexander Malfoy

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1852

Spouse: Agatha Malfoy, nee Bones

Kids: Marie Rosier, nee Malfoy

 

**(Agatha Malfoy, nee Bones**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1848**

**Spouse: Alexander Malfoy**

**Kids: Marie Rosier, nee Malfoy)**

 

Matthias Malfoy

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1859

Spouse: Marielle Malfoy, nee Bones

Kids: Charlotte Black, nee Malfoy

 

**(Marielle Malfoy, nee Bones**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1852**

**Spouse: Matthias Malfoy**

**Kids: Charlotte Black, nee Malfoy)**

 

Charlotte Black, nee Malfoy

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1884

Spouse: Crucis Black

Kids: Cetus Black

 

Fulmen Malfoy

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1857

Spouse: Heather Malfoy, nee Parkinson

Kids: Rowan Malfoy; Jasmine Goldstein, nee Malfoy

 

**(Heather Malfoy, nee Parkinson**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1859**

**Spouse: Fulmen Malfoy**

**Kids: Rowan Malfoy; Jasmine Goldstein, nee Malfoy)**

 

Jasmine Goldstein, nee Malfoy

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1885

Spouse: Gabriel Goldstein

Kids: Atticus Goldstein; Annabelle Rowling, nee Goldstein

 

Rowan Malfoy

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1881

Spouse: Elanna Malfoy, nee Goldstein

Kids: Laurel Malfoy

 

**(Elanna Malfoy, nee Goldstein**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1882**

**Spouse: Rowan Malfoy**

**Kids: Laurel Malfoy)**

 

Laurel Malfoy

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1903

Spouse: Addison Malfoy, nee Lestrange

Kids: Abraxas Malfoy

 

**(Addison Malfoy, nee Lestrange**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1902**

**Spouse: Laurel Malfoy**

**Kids: Abraxas Malfoy)**

Abraxas Malfoy

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1924

Spouse: Belinda Malfoy, nee Rosier

Kids: Lucius Malfoy

 

**(Belinda Malfoy, nee Rosier**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1925**

**Spouse: Abraxas Malfoy**

**Kids: Lucius Malfoy)**

 

Lucius Malfoy

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1954

Spouse: Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black

Kids: Draco Malfoy

 

Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1955

Spouse: Lucius Malfoy

Kids: Draco Malfoy

 

Draco Malfoy

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1980

Spouse: Astoria Malfoy, nee Greengrass

Kids: Scorpius Malfoy 

   


**The Ancient and Most Noble House of Parkinson**

Adonis Parkinson

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1808

Spouse: Maria Parkinson, nee Lennox

Kids: Belladonna Bones, nee Parkinson; Nightshade Parkinson

 

**(Maria Parkinson, nee Lennox**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1812**

**Spouse: Adonis Parkinson**

**Kids: Belladonna Bones, nee Parkinson; Nightshade Parkinson)**

 

Nightshade Parkinson

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1840

Spouse: Amber Parkinson, nee Nott

Kids: Heather Malfoy, nee Parkinson; Pointsetta Parkinson

 

**(Amber Parkinson, nee Nott**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1840**

**Spouse: Nightshade Parkinson**

**Kids: Heather Malfoy, nee Parkinson; Pointsetta Parkinson)**

 

Heather Malfoy, nee Parkinson

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1859

Spouse: Fulmen Malfoy

Kids: Rowan Malfoy; Jasmine Goldstein, nee Malfoy

 

Pointsetta "Perseus" Parkinson

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1863

Spouse: Julia Parkinson, nee Thorne

Kids: Bluebell Parkinson

 

**(Julia Prakinson, nee Thorn**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1859**

**Spouse: Pointsetta "Perseus" Parkinson**

**Kids: Bluebell Parkinson)**

 

Bluebell Parkinson

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1884

Spouse: Amelia Parkinson, nee Airheart

Kids: Lilac Parkinson; Chrysanthemum Goldstein, nee Parkinson

 

**(Amelia Parkinson, nee Airheart**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1887**

**Spouse: Bluebell Parkinson**

**Kids: Lilac Parkinson; Chrysanthemum Goldstein, nee Parkinson)**

 

Chrysanthemum Goldstein, nee Parkinson

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1904

Spouse: Atticus Goldstein

Kids: Clark Goldstein; Lorainne Rowle, nee Goldstein

 

Lilac Parkinson

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1909

Spouse: Arrietty Parkinson, nee Cumberston

Kids: ~~Rose Midford, nee Parkinson~~ ; Aster Parkinson

 

**(Arrietty Parkinson, nee Cumberston**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1900**

**Spouse: Lilac Parkinson**

**Kids: ~~Rose Midford, nee Parkinson~~ ; Aster Parkinson)**

 

Rose Midford, nee Parkinson

Squib, female, dead

Born: 1920

Spouse: Julius Midford

Kids: Poppy Evans, nee Midford

 

Aster Parkinson

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1922

Spouse: Margrett Parkinson, nee Sawyer

Kids: Azalea Parkinson

 

**(Margrett Parkinson, nee Sawyer**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1921**

**Spouse: Aster Parkinson**

**Kids: Azalea Parkinson; Cecilia Rowle, nee Parkinson)**

 

Azalea Parkinson

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1948

Spouse: Ashlyn Parkinson, nee De Luca

Kids: Carnation Parkinson

 

Cecilia Rowle, nee Parkinson

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1949

Spouse: Thorfinn Rowle

Kids: ___

 

**(Ashlyn Parkinson, nee De Luca**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1942**

**Spouse: Azalea Parkinson**

**Kids: Carnation Parkinson)**

 

Carnation Parkinson 

Magical, male, alive 

Born: 1960 

Spouse: Amita Parkinson, nee Selwyn

Kids: Pansy Parkinson

 

**(Amita Parkinson, nee Selwyn**

**Magical, female, alive**

**Born: 1959**

**Spouse: Carnation Parkinson**

**Kids: Pansy Parkinson)**

 

Pansy Parkinson

Magical, female, alive

Born: 1980

Spouse: ___

Kids: ___

 

**The Elden and Noble House of Potter**

Marcus Potter

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1857

Died: ___

Spouse: Noel Potter, nee Goldstein

Kids: Anthony Potter; Antoinette Rowle, nee Potter

 

**(Noel Potter, nee Goldstein**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1858**

**Died: ___**

**Spouse: Marcus Potter**

**Kids: Anthony Potter; Antoinette Rowle, nee Potter)**

 

Antoinette Rowle, nee Potter

Magical, female, dead

Born: 1884

Spouse: Noches Rowle

Kids: Dias Rowle; Lawrence Rowle

 

Anthony Potter

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1880

Died: ___

Spouse: Brooke Potter, nee Edgeworth

Kids: Fleamont Potter

 

**(Brooke Potter, nee Edgeworth**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1880**

**Died: ___**

**Spouse: Anthony Potter**

**Kids: Fleamont Potter)**

 

Fleamont Potter

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1900

Died: 1978

Spouse: Euphemia Potter, nee Rosier

Kids: Charles Potter

 

**(Euphemia Potter, nee Rosier**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1900**

**Died: 1980**

**Spouse: Fleamont Potter**

**Kids: Charles Potter)**

 

Charles Potter

Magical, male, dead

Born: 1920

Died: 1985

Spouse: Dorea Potter, nee Black

Kids: James Potter

 

**(Dorea Potter, nee Black**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born: 1920**

**Died: 1983**

**Spouse: Charles Potter**

**Kids: James Potter)**

 

James Potter

Magical, male, dead

Born: March 27th, 1960

Died: October 31st, 1981

Spouse: Lily Potter, nee Evans

Kids: Harry James Potter

 

**(Lily Potter, nee Evans**

**Magical, female, dead**

**Born January 30th, 1960**

**Died October 31st, 1981**

**Spouse: James Potter**

**Kids: Harry Potter [-Black])**

 

Harry James Potter (-Black)

Magical, male, alive

Born July 31st, 1980


End file.
